Breathe For The Moment
by GGDreamer
Summary: After spending a year of servitude with the Mercenarys Hawke and her sister try to make a name for themselves in Kirkwall. Starting with Tranquility task, Hawke can't help but admire this mage. AndersxF!Hawke rated M for language and future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annette Hawke looked at the blonde man who was bent over a small unconscious child, an essence of magic surrounded him and blue light escaped his fingertips. Annette had seen similar light escape Bethany's hands when she would cast a similar spell – and from her father when he was alive.

She watched as he withdrew his hands away from the boy; the boy gasping for air as he sat up and his mother pulled him into her arms.

The Warden Mage turned away from the scene, his back hunched over and he pinched his nose to at least try and ease the headache that had formed. The sickness the boy had suffered from was strong and took a lot of energy and magic. It was just a good thing that Anders had grown strong after the past year.

His back straightened when he sensed more beings in the room and grabbed his stave. He whipped around and faced the three people that had entered his clinic, his right hand clutching his stave and his left palm facing the group; ready for casting a spell if needed.

"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation!" he called with a hint of anger in his voice. "Why do you threaten it?"

Annette had been studying the mage the entire time. The way his stance changed when he sensed danger and how his voice may sound angry and strong but she could see he wasn't like that at all behind the voice. She left her weapons sheathed to show that she wasn't a danger to him and to hope that he would lower his hand and put down his stave. No such luck.

"I'm just here to talk," she cautioned and raised her hands in defence. She reached one had, slowly, to one of her blades and unsheathed it. She watched as the mage stiffened and took a more defensive stance. "I'm putting my weapons on the floor to put your mind at ease," she told him as she continued at the slow pace and removed both of her weapons. She made eye contact with the Warden and held it as she bent her knees to lay her blades on the floor and added her gauntlets to the weapons.

Varric copied Hawke's actions before speaking, "We're interested in getting into the Deep Roads. Rumour has it you were a Warden once," Varric studied the male to check if his appearance matched the description his 'sources' gave him. Human, a mage, blonde. "Do you know a way?"

The Warden lowered his hand but kept a firm grip on his stave. "Did the Wardens send you to bring me back? I'm not going! Those bastards made me get rid of my cat!" Annette was slightly taken aback by this. She blinked a few times out of confusion and turned to look at Varric who just shrugged his shoulders. "Poor Ser Pounce-a-lot; he hated the deep roads," he continued.

"You had a cat named Ser Pounce-a-lot in the deep roads?" Annette asked in disbelief.

"He was a gift!" he said in his defence, "A noble beast – he almost got ripped in half by a genlock once! He swatted the bugger on the nose – drew blood too!" a smile had appeared on his face as he spoke of his former pet. "The blighted Wardens said he 'made me too soft' soo I gave him to a friend In Amaranthine."

Annette shook her head discretely and continued with the purpose of her visit. "I'm part of an expedition into the Deep Roads. Any information you have could save people's lives," she said persuasively.

"I will die a happy man if I never think about the blighted Deep Roads again," Anders said harshly. "You can't imagine what I've come through to get here; I'm not interested…" he thought over what he had just said and how he could get help. "Although…" he started. "A favour for a favour; does that sound like a fair deal?" he studied Annette's face. "You help me, I'll help you?"

Annette narrowed her eyes slightly as to try and understand where he was getting at. "Let's be more specific, I don't do anything involving children or animals."

Anders rolled his eyes internally at the comment. "I have a Warden map of the depths in this area – but there's a price." Annette nodded to signal for him to carry on. Anders turned his head to look at the floor before he continued. "I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend – a mage – a prisoner in the wretched Gallows. The Templars learned of my plans to free him." Anders brought his face up soo he was making eye contact with Annette again. "Help me bring him safely past them, and you shall have your maps."

Annette looked at the pleading in his eyes and then thought of Bethany. What if it was Bethany stuck in the Gallows and Annette wanted someone to help rescue her?

"Tell me about you friend," Annette said to the mage.

His eyes lit up a little and a smile threatened his lips. "His name is Karl Thekla. He was sent from Fereldan when Kirkwall's Circle required new talent. His last letter said the Knight –Commander was turning to Circle into a prison. Mages are locked in their cells, refused appearances at court, made Tranquil for the slightest crimes." He held the gaze of Annette, the pleading look back in his eye. "I told him I would come."

"I'm not sure about attacking Templars…" Annette said. "I might rather take my chances with the darkspawn."

"If we fight the Templars it is because they decided that anyone who befriends a mage deserves death without questioning," Anders said confidently. He knew what he was talking about from his experiences in the Circle.

Bethany Hawke touched her sister's arm in an attempt to get her attention. An attempt that worked, Annette turned to face her mage sister and walked a fair distance away from the male mage.

"As just as his cause is, it scares me," Bethany confessed. "I don't want to give the Templars another reason to hunt us."

"Don't worry Bethany, we'll be careful," Annette vowed. "We need those maps, we need this expedition, for Mother."

"For Mother…" Bethany sighed.

Annette patted her sister's shoulder gently before turning and walking closer to the male mage.

"These are my terms," the mage said, "If you want my aid with your expedition; meet me in the Chantry tonight. I have sent word to Karl to be there." He looked down at the floor once again. "Maker willing, we will leave free men."

"I will meet you there," Annette assured. "Seeing as we are now working together, you can call me Hawke."

"I am Anders," the mage held his hand out for the rogue to shake. His stave was still upright and in his hand.

"He certainly has some trust issues," Varric pointed out as the three left the little clinic. "I wonder why…"

"When you're an apostate it's hard to place trust in anyone," Bethany told Varric.

"Bethany, I think you should stay home tonight," Annette told her sister.

"What? No, you cannot do this without me, we are a team," Bethany protested.

"Bethany," Annette sighed. "If Templars find us there and you're casting spells they'll know that the sister of Hawke is a mage and will take you to the Gallows and arrest Mother and I, you need to stay home with Mother for the safety of us all."

Bethany sighed in defeat as she knew her sister was right. "Shall I cover for you with Mother? Tell her you are going to The Hanged Man to talk to Varric?"

Annette nodded slowly. "We do not want her worrying, she'll try to stop me, I think…" Annette knew her mother thought more of Bethany. Even when her younger brother, Carver died her mother tried to place the blame on Annette by asking how she could let her brother charge off in front of them all.

"Mother does care for you," Bethany assured.

Annette nodded slowly and glanced at the dwarf that had made a bit of distance between him and the sisters. He didn't want to seem intrusive in their conversation.

"Varric, don't worry, I'm sure you're the same with your brother," Annette told him.

"We're similar – not the same," he corrected with a smile.

Annette smiled fondly at the dwarf before continuing with their plan, "I will escort Bethany home and join you in the Hanged Man, yes?"

"Sounds like a plan, Hawke," Varric agreed with a grin.

Hawke didn't want to set foot in her Uncle's home. She hadn't actually been inside at all, being on the road with the Red Iron Mercenarys for a year didn't even give the two sisters a chance to settle and now they moved in with Gamlen, Hawke didn't like it one bit. It had been two days since the two had finished their work with the Mercenarys and neither of them had actually visited their mother. They were visiting Varric the night before in The Hanged Man and this second night; Bethany would be going to her uncle's house.

Annette wasn't the best at getting sleep at night soo staying up until early hours of the morning was easy for her. Bethany would hassle her into sleeping and getting a little rest here and there but Annette would always wake up with flashbacks and nightmares playing in her mind.

She didn't like to confess it, but she feared dreaming.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or the characters.**

**I'm new to this, please don't eat me x3**

**And if you read could you review and tell me what I could work on please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annette walked through the streets of Darktown in the direction of Anders's clinic. She had planned to talk to the mage to find out a little more about him. The way their last conversation end after the scene in the Chantry wasn't too pleasant and if Annette was going to be working with the mage she would have to have his full trust and friendship to avoid fights.

She saw a small child sitting on the ground, his clothes torn and he looked otherly thin. She reached into the coin pouch she kept with her and handed the child a silver before continuing to walk. Annette didn't like to talk on her way through Darktown. If she was being honest and telling her secrets, Darktown frightened her.

"Anders, is it okay if I come in?" Annette asked the blonde mage.

"Of course, Hawke," the mage said and he rushed to clear a spot for the rogue to sit, "What brings you here? Are you injured or sick?"

"I'm fine, Anders, I actually came to talk to you, to see if you were okay."

Anders let out a sigh and looked into Annette's eyes before sitting down. "To be honest, things just keep getting worse," Annette sat next to Anders and watched him as he spoke. "I had Templars practically at my door step."

"Don't tell me these things," Annette said with a grin, "I might have to lock you up too keep them off you." Annette hoped she had lightened the mood with her flirting with the mage.

"Sweet heart, I'm not letting anyone lock me up – you included." Annette smiled, at Anders flirting back and at the small smile that had appeared on his face due to her own flirting. "I had a friend like you once, got in all sorts of trouble and brought me along with her," Anders continued to smile at the memory of his Warden days – they only lasted a year and the Deep Roads were terrible but he did miss travelling with The Hero of Fereldan. "I got a bit weighty the last time we spoke. You didn't deserve it."

"You can tell me anything," Annette said comfortingly, she refrained herself from placing a hand on his arm.

"Anything?" Anders questioned. "Be careful of what you ask." Anders's face fell a little as he continued speaking, "I just- I hope I didn't seem too selfish when I told you about Justice. I figured a willing host – a friend – would be better than playing the demon and haunting a corpse."

"We can't always predict the outcome of our actions," Annette told him, showing Anders she understood what he was saying. "But we can only make them with a true heart."

"Kind, wise and beautiful, you must've had made a deal some demons yourself," Anders didn't even give himself a chance to laugh, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't presume I just… We've hardly met and I feel as if I already know you, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Keep telling me I'm beautiful – you can't go wrong there," Annette said flirtatiously and Anders could have sworn her saw the blue – eyed beauty wink.

"Oh I'm sure I could get more creative." Anders had to stop himself from leading Annette into his life, his mind and Justice were both saying that. "No, I shouldn't do this… I don't want to hurt you…"

"Hurt me?" Annette asked, "I might like it." It had seemed as though the Maker had given her more confidence to talk to the handsome blonde while the two were conversing.

"No!" Anders said firmly, "Just being with me puts you at risk. The Knight Commander as declared supporting apostates a hanging offence! The thought of them hurting you- everything I've done to control this… I don't care! I'd drown us in blood to make sure you were safe." Anders was aware that he wasn't forming proper sentences but he was afraid that if he would, Justice might just reach the surface.

"I don't to see you lose yourself, to the Templars or to Justice," Annette placed her hand on Anders's arm and he looked at it, he leant forward so his elbows were resting on thighs and his hands clasped together. Annette left her hand on his arm and used her thumb to rub his forearm comfortingly.

"How much is left if you strip both of those out?" Anders said almost bitterly. "I'm sorry, I can't be anyone but who I am. There will be more violence, and I know that. If you tie yourself to me, I'll only hurt you."

"Nothing will hurt me more than losing you," Annette told the mage honestly. After only meeting the mage a week ago she had developed an affection for him, she saw his act with fusing with Justice as selfless – helping out a friend.

"You don't want to do this, I have no control around you!" he was almost begging her now, or at least he felt like it. "You could have a normal life, you don't want to be with an apostate. Don't tempt me, not unless you know what that means.

"You saw what I did in the Chantry. That's who I am!" Anders stood from where he was sitting and walked over to the table where his patients would often sit – or lay, due to their condition. Annette's hand dropped to her side as she watched the blonde place his hands on the table and look down at them. "A year ago, maybe we could have had something, but I'm not that man anymore. I'll break your heart, and that will kill me as surely as the Templars."

Annette bit the inside of her lip, brought both of her hands into her lap and played with her fingers, bringing her eyes down to her lap to look at her hands. She felt rejected.

It never happened when she lived in Lothering. The young men adored her and she knew it. Carver's friends would ask him where she was, ask him how she was, or ask to visit her. It annoyed Carver a great deal and sometimes lead him to believe that he only had friend because of his older sister.

The feeling of rejection was knew to Annette but it also lead her to feel the need to pursue her affection for the healer.

"Would you like any help in here today?" Annette finally asked Anders, "I don't have anything to do and from the tired look in your eyes that I saw not too long ago you look as if you could use the help."

Anders took a deep, calming breath to help clear his thoughts before turning to look at Annette. "I would love for you to help me," he told her with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Annette smiled back and rose from where she was sitting. "I'm not the mage in my family, but maybe I could help you with potions?"

"Thank you, Hawke," Anders said, "I am grateful."

The day was calm compared to the usual days Anders had. There were the odd citizens who needed to be checked on from previous injuries and a child who was suffering from an illness that Anders was quick to defeat.

The two sat at Anders's work bench and were drawn deep into conversation.

"I wondered Hawke," Anders began, "How did you get that scar on your nose?"

"It happened in Lothering," she said, "I don't feel comfortable in speaking about it."

"I understand."

"Maybe some other time," Annette assured and let a silence fall between the two.

No one knew how she was given that scar on her face, not even her own mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think!<strong>

**And thanks to those who favourited/ alerted :)**

**This Hawke is the default Hawke with the scar thing on her face...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you for helping me today, Hawke," Anders thanked the rogue, "I am glad we could talk things through as well."

"It was my pleasure Anders, I will always be here if you want to talk," Annette told the mage before turning to leave the clinic.

"You're not planning on walking through Darktown on your own?" Anders called after her.

Annette turned in the doorway to look back at the blonde male. "I was going to stop by the Hanged Man and have a drink with Varric and Isabela…"

"I shall walk you, at night Darktown is not a place for young women such as yourself to walk alone."

Annette tried to disguise the soft colour of pink she felt rise to her cheeks as Anders walked over to her and out of the clinic. Annette moved out of the door way, allowing Anders to lock up his home and work place.

Spending the day with the female, Anders had realised how different Annette was to people he had met in Fereldan. Growing up surrounded by magic, most people he had met had hated magic and had even turned their own siblings into the Circle but Annette insisted on protecting her sister. It was remarkable to him; when Annette turned up outside the Chantry with just Varric and a red-head named Aveline he understood why Bethany wasn't by her sister's side – Annette wanted to protect her.

Anders and Annette walked side by side towards the tavern where Isabela and Varric lived. The tavern was a place where everybody knew your name, even the serving women, and they knew your favourite drink. It was the only thing that was normal in the two's lives.

As the pair walked into the tavern they were greeted by the smell of alcohol and drunken laughter from various individuals. Annette caught sight of the blonde dwarf she had befriended and made her way over to him, Anders following her closely.

"Hawke, Blondie, what brings you here?" Varric asked when the two sat at the table he had occupied.

"Just want to see how my favourite dwarf is doing," Annette replied and winked at him. "And Anders insisted on walking me here."

"Blondie, when are you going to get it in your head that Hawke doesn't need walking anywhere, everybody knows what she is capable of," Varric told the mage.

Anders rolled his eyes at the dwarf and looked around the tavern. "No sign of Isabela?" he asked.

"Oh, I see I am missed then," the pirate said from behind Anders.

"Actually I wanted to know how you are; you left my clinic quite angry."

Isabela shot the mage an evil look before taking her seat next to Varric.

"I am fine, thank you for the concern," she said bitterly, "I just needed to use the lavatory."

"A bit too much information there, Rivaini," Varric uttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Dwarf," Isabela said and picked up her mug of alcohol and took a chug.

"'Dwarf'? That's the best nickname you could come up with?" Varric laughed.

"How about Chest Hair?" Isabela shot back.

"Better…"

"We can't all have the ability to make up exceptionally good nicknames now, can we Varric?" Annette complimented Varric in the slightest way. Varric just smiled at the human and took a sip from his mug.

"Anything planned for tomorrow, Hawke?" Varric asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Annette smiled, "I promised someone a favour which includes delivering an amulet to a Dalish clan who's Keeper is named Marethari."

"There is a Dalish clan in Sundermount," Varric informed, "We could give them a try?"

Annette smiled and nodded, "Who's up for it?" Annette glanced from Varric to Isabela to Anders and back to Varric.

"Wherever you go, I'll be there just soo I can tell the story," Varric smiled, "I'm in."

"Just make sure you make me seem even sexier then I already am," Isabela purred, "You can count me in."

Annette looked at Anders, an almost hopeful look filling her eyes. Anders then realised that he couldn't say no. Not when she looked at him like that. That moment was also when Anders realised his affection for the female rogue. He heard Justice's voice side against his decision as he said the words falling out of his mouth.

"I'm in," Anders told Annette, looking into her blue eyes.

Annette broke the eyes contact from the mage beside her and looked at the pirate and dwarf in front of her, "It is settled then, we shall meet here around noon."

"It will take a day or two to get to the camp," Varric told Annette, "I think you should bring Bethany."

"I was planning to," Annette said to the dwarf, "I cannot risk leaving her here for the Templars."

Anders bit back a smile at Annette's words. Annette's dislike to the Templars was one of the little things that Justice liked about her – he thought she could make a great companion against the Templars and could help the two out when the time came.

Ander brought himself out of Justice's thoughts and concentrated on Annette and the two companions he had begun to befriend over the past week.

"What was going through your mind when you took down that ogre, Hawke?" Varric asked,

"Well, first thought was 'Maker, what do they feed these things?'" She joked and the group burst into laughter, Anders included -even though the laughter barely reached his eyes. "What made you ask such a question?"

"Oh you know the usual." The dwarf winked at Annette before writing in his notebook.

"To tell the story one day and exaggerate?" Isabela questioned.

"You know it, Rivaini," Varric said simply.

"Then I will have to tell you the whole story," Annette offered and looked at Isabel and Anders. "Another time, though, I do not wish to bore the rest of our group with my horrible story-telling abilities."

"I will book you in for next week ten, yes?" Varric accepted the offer Annette placed in front of him.

"That will be fine; right now I need a drink."

Anders watched as Annette stood from where she was sitting and walked over to the counter that separated the employees from the customers. Anders couldn't help his eyes that travelled down from her black hair to the space between the rogue's hips as her hips swayed with her strides.

He had definitely grown an affection for this beautiful woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best chapter :**

**Sorry...**

**Reviews are always welcome -wink wink- and thank you for the story alert/ faves**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Varric watched Annette as she interacted with the small group she had assembled while hiking the mountain in their path. They had been travelling for two hours now and Annette was eager to let her companions rest. If she were to lead this group she would want to have their respect and friendship.

"It's quite cold," Annette commented on the weather.

"It's always cold up here, Hawke," Varric replied with a smile, "We don't have to rest yet, I assure you."

"Are you positive?" Annette asked the group.

"Sister, do not worry yourself, you are with your sister, a healer a pirate and a merchant," Bethany assured her sister.

"You forgot about Bianca," Varric pointed out and gently stroked the crossbow he insisted on carrying in his hands. "You hurt her feelings."

"Tell her I apologise, please?" Bethany asked the dwarf. The younger mage was a little confused about the situation she was in and she glanced at her sister and Isabela to see the two choking back small giggles.

Varric smiled at Bethany, "Thank you for your apology, Sunshine."

Bethany looked at her sister and raised her eyebrows slightly in confusion; Annette shook her head as a silent way of telling her sister not to worry about the dwarf - or to not question his sanity. There was obviously an explanation as to why the dwarf named his crossbow Bianca.

"Shall we get a move on?" Anders asked, that was when the small group realised they were stood still on the mountain.

They travelled further up the mountain, the air getting colder the higher they travelled. Soon the moon had risen and the night became colder.

The group set up small tents on a flat surface that took a while to find and Bethany lit a fire in the middle of the three tents. Anders has completed a perimeter check to ensure there were no creatures of some sort lurking anywhere.

Varric sat away from the group, cleaning Bianca and mumbling words to the crossbow that were only meant for him and the object. No one interrupted him.

Annette sat by the fire in her armour but a blanket - Bethany had been wise enough carry in her pack before joining her sister outside of Gamlen's home – around her and her sister. The two huddled together trying to keep warm. The two were not used to cold weather's such as the one on that night. Isabela and Anders had had experience, Isabela; when on her ship and Anders; camping with the Grey Wardens.

Of course the sisters had worked with the Mercenarys for a year which meant they had to travel outside of Kirkwall from time to time but they were always on the move. The job had to be completed quickly, and so rest was not always around the corner for them.

"Come on you two," Isabela teased, "It's not that cold."

"But you are used to the cold weather, from owning a ship and sailing the seas," Bethany pointed out to the pirate.

"But there is a fire."

"I'll be a doing a night watch tonight," Annette said, changing the subject.

"Would you like me to join you?" Anders offered.

"I'll be fine," Annette told him, "But thank you for your offer."

Anders smiled at Annette but it quickly faded as Justice's thoughts filled his head, the word 'distraction' circling his mind continuously until he retreated into a tent he and Varric were sharing.

"Well Hawke," Varric called from his spot, signalling he was finished cleaning his weapon, "As much as I love your company, I'm going to catch some sleep."

"Goodnight, Varric," Annette called to the dwarf as he crawled into the tent.

"I think I'm going to join them," Isabela said and went to her tent.

"I think I will join her, good night, Annette," Bethany whispered and planted a kiss on her sister's cheek.

Bethany never used her sister's name in public, only when around family. Annette's first name was for a personal use only. If she were to become closer to her friends, maybe then they will learn her first name.

Annette sat on the log near the fire that Anders had laid and pulled out her dagger from her boot. She looked at it as it glistened from the light in the fire. The memories she had after receiving this dagger – as a gift from her father – were the memories she enjoyed. The scars over her body held the memories of the ones she wished she could forget.

Her father bought her the dagger when she reached the age of 15 and a few of Carver's friends took a liking to her. Even though Carver was younger then Annette, he had friends around her age and even older. He was quite popular in Lothering. Malcolm Hawke told his eldest daughter that if she were going to the local tavern for a night or for a walk in the dark, she should carry the dagger with her but to keep it hidden. The Templars that patrol the city would question her, otherwise.

Anders could not get any sleep, as he lay on the floor of the tent, staring at the cloth that cut his sight from the stars. He listened to the creatures that lived outside of the tent and heard the wind whistle past the trees.

He had been laying there for a while when he heard someone, who sound like Annette, wake up with a start and gasping for breath.

Anders silently exited the tent, making sure not to wake the dwarf on the other side.

He saw Annette sitting up straight with her legs crossed, her elbows resting on her thighs and her head in her hands. Her slender body was shaking slightly. Anders ignored the thoughts swirling around his head and made his way over to Annette.

She didn't hear his footsteps and was surprised when she felt his strong arm being placed around her shoulders' and his presence by her side. But she didn't remove her face from her hands; she didn't want the mage to see her after she had been sobbing.

"Are you okay, Hawke?" he asked her gently.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. Anders had to strain to hear her words from the volume of her voice against her pale hands.

"You cannot be fine if you're shaking," Anders tried to soothe her.

"Anders, I am fine, please leave me be." She refused to move her hands from her face.

"Maybe there is something I can help with?" The mage was just soo damn persistent!

Annette lifted her head from her hands and turned her head to face the mage before snapping at him, "There is nothing you can do!" Annette yelled in a whisper, "I have had this problem for almost three years! I have tried everything!"

Anders studied her face as she glared at him. Her eyes were blood shot and red-rimmed. Fear and sadness filled the two blue gems and made the dark circles underneath them stand out more against her pale skin.

Anders wanted to pull Annette into a hug, comfort her, but Justice filled his head, and he didn't want anything to happen while Annette was soo close. He had no control over Justice when she was around. She did that to him. She broke down everything he built up, even though he tried to fight against her hold she had on him.

He knew it was unintentional. She did not know what she was doing to this mage and anybody with eyes could see that. They could also see how Anders' feelings for her grow with each passing moment with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Took a while but I've been sorting some things out<strong>

**-apologies-**

**Thank you those who Alert/ favourite!**

**To know people read this helps me a lot :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anders didn't say another word to Annette.

Annette stood up from her spot on the ground and sat on the other side of the fire, away from Anders, where she began to collect her thoughts and compose herself. Anders relit the fire and prodded it with a spare stick her found on the ground.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air around the two as they continued with their actions.

Annette shifted slightly. She felt uncomfortable in her armour, and sleeping in it wasn't the best experience she had had. She was eager to change into the spare linen clothes Bethany insisted on her bringing but she could not while Anders was there.

"Change," Anders told her, as if he could read her mind. "You look uncomfortable, and if any monsters come running out – I'm a mage, remember?"

She sighed instead of protesting and stood up from where she sat. She made her way over to the tent she was supposed to be sharing with her younger sister and found her pack next to it with her night clothes folded on top of it. She made a quick note in her mind to thank Bethany in the morning.

Annette glanced back at Anders and opened her mouth to say something to the mage, but he answered her question.

"I will not look," Anders said, not turning to see her, "I can be a gentleman."

"I- thank you, Anders," Annette stammered.

Annette turned her back on the mage and shed herself of her armour, quickly changing into her spare clothes as the cold air hit her body. Annette then laid her armour out along the side of the tent and turned back around to Anders, expecting him to be watching her. She was surprised to see him staring intently at the fire.

She walked over to the fire and sat beside Anders; he glanced at her as he felt her presence by his side and looked back at the fire.

"Do you want to talk now?" Anders asked.

"I am sorry for snapping at you, Anders. It is a very sensitive topic for me," Annette explained to Anders. "I haven't told Bethany the reason for my night terrors."

"I apologise for pushing you to tell me."

Hawke smiled and let out a sigh. "Here we are apologising over a silly discussion."

"Maybe this could be a start of a friendship," Anders suggested.

"A start?" Hawke questioned. "We were not friends before?"

Anders smiled, "I did not know this."

"Now we are friends," Hawke told the mage with a smile.

An awkward silence fell between the two; Hawke tried to think of words to say to start a conversation between them to fill the silence.

"Why were you up?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep," he told her, "if I fall asleep, I expect to have a dream about darkspawn." Anders was lying. The reason to why he couldn't sleep was the beautiful woman beside him.

"Grey Warden's dream of darkspawn?"

"Yes, but you are not supposed to know that."

"Your secret is safe with me." Annette's mind travelled to scenarios of what could have happened in Anders' Grey Warden days. "What was the Hero of Fereldan like?"

Anders turned his head to look at Annette. "She was very knowledgeable, pretty… in fact, she looked like you," Anders tilted his head. "Amell?"

"My mother is an Amell," Annette stated, "She told me once that I had a few cousins in the Fereldan Circle of Magi."

"Well, she was gifted with her magic. She worked on attack spells, mainly. We spent a year with each other and I was usually left at the keep if there were no Templars about. She brought me into the Wardens when I was about to be taken away to the Circle. I could have been made Tranquil, soo if anything, she could have saved me."

Annette smiled at the mage's short story of his Warden days. "You will have to tell me more about your days' as a Warden."

"I am not the best at telling a story, but I will try – for you."

Annette's smile brightened at his words. She found it strange how her mood towards the mage had changed throughout the course of the night. But Anders did act like a gentleman, after all. Annette also noted how Anders' eyes' hadn't turned away from the fire during his short story. He looked and acted as if something was bothering him.

Annette longed to reach her hand out, place it on top of his and ask him what was wrong, if she could help – but her mind told her to keep her hands to herself and leave the mage be. He probably didn't want to be asked anything about it and just wanted to be left to his thoughts.

"You and Bethany are close for sisters," Anders stated, pulling Annette out of her thoughts and confusing her a little, "Many siblings have a rivalry, but you and Bethany are different." Anders turned his gaze from the fire, now. He gazed into Annette's blue eyes.

"Carver and I had a kind of rivalry when we lived in Lothering. Where I am first born and I used to work with my father, Carver would try and be better than me, and won my mother's affection. He adored Mother. It is the reason why he is not with us now. He was protecting Mother from an Ogre and it killed him. I got to slit the bastard's throat, though.

"Bethany, on the other hand, she looked up to me. I urged her not to, to follow Mother's example, but I am her big sister and I have always been there for her, looking out for her, keeping her out of trouble and away from the Templars. And I always will."

"Bethany is lucky to have you. To have someone protect you and keep you away from all the dangers is something Bethany should hold onto, and she does. You can see it in her eyes," Anders stated.

"I became more protective over her when Father died; he was always the expert on how to keep Bethany and himself hidden from them and I picked up them up as I watched him while I grew up. And now I feel like I owe it to my Father to look after Bethany. And Mother."

Annette knew she owed it her father. Especially after the night of his death.

"It mustn't be easy for you to share this kind of stuff with a man you barely know," Anders said, "And I thank you for sharing it with me."

Annette didn't see Anders as a man she barely knew. She saw him as a man she had known for half of her life. But all Annette did was smile at him and stood up from her spot on the floor next to him.

"I am just going to go for a quick perimeter check, I'll call if I need any help," Annette said.

"You don't want me to join you?" he asked.

"I need someone to watch the camp while I check the perimeter."

Anders nodded, understanding what Annette meant, and Annette took off from the fire and the mage.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while... Been sorting a lot fo stuff out and I'm in the middle of exams.<strong>

**I have 8 people who have added to story alerts, thank you! :3**

**Sorry if it's a bit off or crap, I'm in a big rush and I have too much to do...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh! I didn't hear you," the young Dalish elf gasped. She pulled herself away from her concentration point and rose from where she was sitting on the ground. Annette noted how the girl's accent was different to the rest of her clan's. "You must be the one the keeper told me about, the rest of the clan thought you'd be an elf, but I had a feeling you would be a human.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to ask the Keeper your name. It's not rude to ask a human their name, is it? I'm Merrill, which you probably knew already, I'm rambling, sorry." Annette noticed how the elf barely stopped speaking for breath and how nervous her eyes were.

"You seem awfully nervous," Annette said, "I will not hurt you."

"You're only the second human I've seen and met up close. Last time was not a happy memory. A Grey Warden was looking for recruits to fight the Archdemon; we lost one of our own."

"Well Merrill, asking my name doesn't offend me; it will take a lot more than that to offend me. You can call me Hawke." Annette smiled warmly at the elf and tried to make the situation comfortable for her.

It seemed to have worked as the young elf let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I'm afraid I'm not very experienced with your kind, like I told you, I've only met one other human.

"The Keeper mentioned you came from Fereldan. I spent most of my life there and we only resettled here a few months ago – after the Blight. Have you lived in the Free Marches long? Do you prefer here over Fereldan?"

"I miss the cold – and the dirt, Kirkwall's not brown enough for me. But hey, there's no darkspawn!"

"Fereldan wasn't that brown!" Merrill's features adopted a cute pout before she continued speaking, "The dirt and muck gave it character!" her face returned to a semi- serious expression, "We should go; your task is for Asha'bellanar, it's not wise to make her wait."

Annette nodded at the elf, "Lead the way."

Merrill smiled at Annette and led the group up the mountain path. Annette watched the elf as they travelled further up Sundermount and encountered moving corpses.

"The Keeper didn't mention you were a mage," Annette told Merrill.

"Oh, yes, all of the Keeper's Firsts know a bit of magic, I've practiced from time to time," she babbled.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to pitch in back there," Annette tried to assure the elf with calm words.

"Oh, well, thank you, I'll try not to hit anyone – on our side!"

Annette chuckled slightly and motioned for Merrill to continue to lead them on. Anders saw the innocence in the young mage's personality and words. He decided she could be no older then Bethany by the way she acted and the innocence in her face and eyes and how the two were similar when it came to their spells.

"How cute," Isabela murmured.

"Wow, Isabela has a soft spot," Varric teased.

"You are telling me that Merrill isn't cute?" Isabela asked the dwarf.

"She reminds me of a small animal… a frightened small animal."

"She's just too precious, can we keep her?"

"If you were listening to Hawke's and the Keeper's conversation down there, you'd hear that we may be keeping her, she doesn't want to be with her clan anymore."

Isabella's face brightened; she liked the elf already, she's what Isabela wished she could have her life like. Isabela loved taking advantage of the joys in life and owning a ship and crew, but she hated the trouble she got in to; she sometimes wished she could live a simpler life instead of having to run all the time.

Anders' opinion on the elven mage changed when she pulled a dagger from her belt and brought it across her wrist. A let out a slight grunt as blood dripped down her left forearm. She placed her dagger back in the holster and waved her right hand above the wound and pushed both hands to the spiritual barrier in front of the group. They had run into the barrier on their way to their destination to perform the ritual needed to complete their task.

"I felt the veil shift," Anders informed his companions, "You called something here… Blood magic? Are you insane?"

"Yes, it was blood magic, but I know what I'm doing!" Merrill said quickly with hopes to assure the older mage, "But the spirit did help us?"

"It's a demon," Annette told Merrill, although it took away the barrier, no good can come from this."

Anders bit back a smile in Annette's direction as Merrill displayed a look of defeat over her facial features.

"This was once a place of rest for the elders of my people- back in the days of Arlathan," Merrill explained to group, changing the subject of conversation, "Uthenera – the endless dream – is what they called it. But they don't sleep peacefully anymore. We must continue our task."

Annette looked back at Bethany, a little confused on what to say or how to act towards Merrill and all she had in return was a shrug of the shoulders and a look of confusion from her younger sister.

Merrill performed the ritual needed and Annette was met with a familiar face.

"And here we are," the woman who helped Annette and Bethany escape the darkspawn that took over Lothering, the woman who went by the names of Flemeth and The Witch of the Wilds.

"Andaran atish'an Asha'bellanar," Merrill said and bowed to the witch.

"One of the people, I see," the woman replied, "Do you know beyond that title, young one?"

"I know only a little," Merrill answered, still bowing to Flemeth.

"Then stand, the people bend their knee too quickly." She turned to face Annette and her companions and smiled, "Soo refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of a bargain."

"We made a deal and I kept it," Annette stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Varric, Isabela and Anders shared a look as Annette and Bethany listened to what the witch had to say, Merrill had busied herself trying to stop the bleeding on her forearm with the little amount of healing spells she had learned.

What tore the group from their personal confusion and distractions was when the witch turned into a dragon and flew away.

"Am I the only person who saw that dragon?" Isabela asked and looked around at everybody.

Varric rolled his eyes at the pirate and nudged her leg as Annette hurried everybody along to get back to the Dalish camp.

"How's your wrist?" Varric asked Merrill.

"Oh, it's fine, thank you," she said with a nervous smile.

"Just ignore anything Blondie has to say, he's just in a permanent bad mood."

Merrill nodded at the dwarf before they re-entered the cave to get back to the Dalish camp.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't really stuck to the dialogue, I thought I'd have my own kind of turn on it...<strong>

**Sorry for the wait and quality and such, I've been under soo much stress with band practice, exams, family, but exams are almost over!**

**Updates will be more frequent from now on!**

**I've got 12 readers now! This makes me happy! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Varric sat at a table in The Hanged Man, drink in hand and Isabella at his side. Varric had tried to get the pirate to share some of her stories from her adventures on the sea but he had no such luck. Not even to get names of her crew members.

"You're no fun," Varric sighed as he closed his journal.

"You don't want to be telling stories of me, I think you should keep your mind on our 'adventures' with Hawke," Isabella said using air quotes when saying adventures.

"I supposed you're right."

"Speaking of Hawke… Do you think Anders is getting a little too close to her?"

"What are you getting at, Rivaini?" Varric couldn't quite understand what Isabella was saying. Anders and Hawke?

"Haven't you seen it? The way Anders looks at her – Hawke is oblivious to it!"

The tavern door opening caught Varric's eye and he watched as the blonde mage took a few steps into the tavern and looked around for someone.

"Speaking of Blondie," Varric mumbled to Isabella and raised his hand to wave Anders over to the table Isabella and Varric were sitting at. Anders made his way over to the table and sat opposite Varric. "What brings you here?" Varric asked Anders.

"Well you've been asking me to tell you stories of my time with the Wardens and I thought I might just tell you some."

Varric smiled and then turned to look at Isabella. "Why can't you be as kind as Blondie?"

"Be quiet, you," Isabella said and gulped down the rest of her drink. She stood from her seat and made her way over to the bar to get another drink. "Want one, Anders?" she asked.

"Uhm, no thank you, Justice doesn't approve of me drinking," Anders answered sheepishly.

"That's why you never merge souls or whatever with a demon," Isabella said and turned to face him with her back against the counter.

Anders thanked the maker that the music in the tavern was loud enough soo no one could hear Isabella say those words.

"It's a spirit!" he hissed in her direction.

"Same thing," she said and turned to get her drink.

"Just ignore her, Blondie, she's had a bit too much to drink, if you get what I mean," Varric told Anders. "Soo you were going to tell me about your Warden days?"

Varric was great at changing subjects because Anders had forgotten that Isabella almost let a whole tavern know about him being an abomination, even though the occupants of the tavern were probably too drunk to understand anything judging by the time of the day… well, night.

Anders started his story about how he first met the Hero of Fereldan at Vigils Keep; surrounded by dead Templars and Darkspawn.

"Are you saying the Hero of Fereldan _saved_ your life?" Varric asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she conscripted me into the Wardens soo I wouldn't be taken back to the Circle of Magi and possibly being made Tranquil," Anders explained.

"She was a mage herself, right?" Varric asked.

"Yes, I remember her from the time I actually spent in the Circle but we never actually spoke. I guess I didn't really have time, with escaping and chasing after the young girls." Anders let out a small chuckle and refrained his expression from dropping when thinking about the days before he met Justice.

"Wow, you actually knew how to have fun?" Isabella said, interrupting the conversation Varric and Anders were having.

"Yes, I was," Anders said, becoming impatient with the pirate. With the amount of alcohol she was drinking, she was verging on getting drunk, and Anders didn't really think Isabella could actually get drunk for her daily alcohol intake increased. But Anders had been proved wrong as he watched her throw drink after drink down her neck.

"Must you drink soo much?" Varric asked Isabella, "It can't be healthy."

"After the day I've had, you won't be surprised, honey," she said with a slight slur to her words.

Isabella had been following a lead on a relic she was searching for only for it to be wrong. She also thought that the lead on the relic would help get Castillion off of her back, or to at least find him and bring Hawke along to help Isabella get what she wanted. She turned out empty handed and disappointed.

Anders rolled his eyes at the pirate and pulled out a little bottle from the pack he carried around attached to his belt.

"Have her drink this in the morning, it'll take the headache away," Anders said and handed the drink to Varric.

"Will do Blondie," Varric said and placed the bottle in his pocket after flashing the mage a quick smile. Varric have Isabella a quick pat on the back before she downed another drink. "I won't be surprised if they just stop serving her here."

Anders laughed quietly in agreement.

It wouldn't be the first time they had stopped serving Isabella drinks in the tavern. Even though she rented a room there and had been staying in the room for almost five months, they knew what she was like when intoxicated and the serving men/ women always tried their hardest to prevent seeing that again. But Isabella needed to drown her sorrows and this was the only way she could without starting a fight of some sort.

"Well, I think I should be getting back to the clinic," Anders sighed, "It was nice talking to you Varric."

"Same time next week?" Varric asked with a friendly smile on his face as he watched the mage, "I'd like to hear more of your stories."

Anders nodded his head with a smile on his face as he stood from the table and walked to the door of the tavern. He exited the Hanged Man and made his way back to Darktown, keeping himself hidden in the shadows in fear that Templars might be out. Not fear of being captured by them, fear of what Justice might do to them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've taken soo long to uplaod this, I am soo sorry but my mum took my laptop from me and then the internet went down and I've only just finished my exams. <strong>

**I am soo sorry! I hope you like this chapter, I kinda wanted to show Anders telling Varric stories and how it started up in my view.**

**Thank you for reviews and such!**

**12 readers now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So you're going to find a dwarf who wrote you a letter asking for your help?" Anders asked Annette as the two – alongside Isabela and Varric – made their way through Lowtown.

"Yes," Annette answered with a smile on her face. "I need all the coin I can get if I want to get onto this expedition."

"But how do you know what the dwarf looks?" Isabela asked Annette.

"I'm guessing it's the scared one in front of his cart?" Varric asked.

Varric was right. The frightened, male dwarf – named Anso – told Annette the task at hand and why he needed her assistance and sent the group of four on their way to the Alienage.

"Is Merrill with Bethany?" Isabela asked Annette.

"They are both in The Hanged Man, why?" Annette answered.

"This could get messy; we don't want the little kitten worrying, do we?"

Isabela had become fond of Merrill. The two were often found in The Hanged Man with Isabela teaching the young elf how to play various card games from places Isabela had travelled to – and beating her. With each game Merrill was soo enthusiastic on finally beating Isabella only to be faced with disappointment. Isabella was amused by the fact that Merrill hadn't cottoned on that she cheats.

"There's nothing more disappointing then an empty chest," Isabella sighed when the four had killed everyone in the abandoned house in the alienage and were left with the chest that was supposed to be holding Anso's misplaced belongings.

"Shall we make our way back to Anso?" Annette asked in a sigh.

"Well, the chest may be empty, doesn't mean we don't get paid," Varric said simply as they made their way to the front door.

Annette pushed the door open and took a few steps out into the alienage and then stopped, looking at all the humans surrounding them.

"Uh-oh…" Isabella murmured.

"That's not the elf! Who is that?" a woman yelled and pointed a finger at Annette.

"It doesn't matter! We were told to kill whoever enters the house!" a man barked at the woman.

"Time for some more fighting then," Annette sighed to herself and drew her blades.

She spun her blades expertly in her hands, managing to slice all of the enemies around her, blood oozing out of their wounds. Some dropped to the floor, crying out in agony as they pressed their hands to wounds on their stomachs, while others cupped wounds on their arms and tried to swing at Annette at the same time.

Annette kicked herself off of one bleeding man and pushed herself back a few feet while he fell to the ground on his back. Isabella slit his throat quickly. Anders was attacking the foes away from the main battle and Varric and Bianca worked on the archers trying to get a shot at Annette and Isabella.

When everyone lay dead at their feet Annette looked at her right upper arm and snapped the arrow impaling it in half soo it was less noticeable. She wiped the blood dripping from the wound and concentrated on the shouting man who had ran down the stairs leading to the alienage to confront the four.

"Lieutenant, I want everyone in the clearing now!" he barked only to be answered with a strangled groan of pain and a man with blood pouring from his chest and mouth falling down the stairs in front of him.

"You're men are dead," a male voice said. A lanky, tanned – skinned elf with white tattoos walked down the stairs of the alienage, carelessly walking past the dead body. "Your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you still can." His tone of voice was casual but threatening towards the unknown human.

"You're going nowhere, slave," the human snarled and made a grab for the tanned elf.

The elf grabbed the man's hand and forced his fist through his chest, he smiled to himself as he clenched his fist around the muscle that was his heart and crushed it, blood escaping the man's mouth and chest as the elf retrieved his hand.

"I am not a slave," the elf said emotionlessly as the body dropped to the floor. He turned to look at the company behind him and his expression softened. "I apologise," he said and looked Annette in the eyes, "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I didn't think they'd be soo numerous."

"I take it these men were looking for you?" Annette asked the elf.

"My name is Fenris and these men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to find a Magister's lost property – namely, myself. They were trying to lure me into the open," Fenris smiled, "Crude as their methods were; I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose well."

Annette looked at the elf, confused. "It seems like a lot of effort to capture one slave," Annette brought her arms across her chest but looked at the elf with a soft look in her eyes. Many would see the way she stood as trying to be intimidating, but Annette found it an easier way to wipe the blood crawling down her arm easier without being noticed.

"It is," he answered simply.

"Does it have something to do with those markings?" Annette looked at the white designs starting at the elf's chin and trailing down his neck, disappearing through his armour, only to re-appear through the openings of his armour on his arms.

"Yes, I imagine I must look strange to you. I did not receive these markings by choice; even so they've served me well. Without them, I'd still be a slave." Fenris started up a little pace in front of Annette as he spoke. He could feel the four pairs of eyes watching him as he walked. "If I may ask, what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house."

"It was empty," Annette said, "I was supposed to find something of Anso's, which I suppose is probably your property."

Fenris ignored her last words as he spoke again. "I suppose it was too much to hope for. Even so, I had to know."

"All this for an empty chest?" Annette asked and dropped her hands by her side.

Fenris stopped pacing by the dead body of the man he had killed and looked at him. "No, there's more." He crouched down to the body and checked the packs and the belt, looking for anything to help him. "It's as I thought," he stated as he stood from the body, "My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees. I may need your help."

"Is this your way of _asking_ for help?" Annette questioned.

"Yes, yes it is," Fenris took a step closer to her and looked into her eyes. "I will pay you, I lied to you indirectly and may have caused trouble for you. I noticed your arm and the fact that you may be in pain, but I will pay you if you help me."

Anders glanced at Annette's arm and noticed the piece of wood impaling it and saw blood trail down her arms as she discreetly wiped it away.

Annette's eyes travelled up and down the body of the elf before she answered. "If it means fighting more slavers, I'm in."

Fenris smiled a small smile. "The magister is staying in a mansion in Hightown. Meet me there as soon as you can; we must enter before morning."

Fenris turned on his heels and disappeared out of the Alienage.

* * *

><p><strong>Double post, don't eat me?<strong>

**I kind of wanted Annette to get injured, it'll make sense in the next chapter as to why **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up the latest Sunday. I'm kind of really busy for the rest of the week but I'll work on the chapter during school!**

**Thank you soo much for reading, it keeps me writing knowing it's actually being read!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anders watched Fenris as he ascended the stairs leading out of the alienage before walking the few steps towards Annette soo he was right behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as lightly as possible and murmured in her ear, "Do you want me to look at your arm?"

Annette glanced down at Anders' hand before wiping more blood away from her arm again. "No thank you; I'll be fine," she said simply.

"Hawke, please," Anders begged softly, "You could get an infection."

Annette turned her head to look into Anders' eyes, tracing every emotion crossing them. She let out a sigh to signal herb defeat before turning to Isabela and Varric. "Could the two of you go to The Hanged Man and check on my sister and Merrill?"

"Of course, Hawke," Isabela said almost too quickly. Isabela lightly tapped Varric with her foot and motioned for the dwarf to follow her as she hurried up the stairs, eager to leave the two alone together.

Anders removed his hand from Annette's shoulder and moved it to her elbow. He gently guided her to the steps of the alienage. He sat next to her soo the arrow impaling her arm was towards him. He removed everything he would need, gauze, herbs, potions etc. and laid them beside Annette soo he had easy access.

"This will hurt," Anders warned, "I'm going to have to push the arrow out of your arm, the point going to the left but to keep the amount of blood loss to a minimum I'm going to have to put a strong amount of heat on the opening where the blunt end of the arrow is," Anders hoped everything he had said was understandable for Annette, but what Anders didn't know was that Annette was pretty experienced with all of this from her time in Lothering.

"Just do it, Anders," she told him.

Anders created a fireball in the palm of his hand, he could feel it heating up his palm as placed his other hand on Annette's upper right arm with his thumb over the blunt end of the arrow. He put little pressure on the arrow, watching Annette's face for any signs of pain. Annette had become an expert at keeping a straight face when it came to injuries soo when Anders saw that she wasn't in any pain and placed more pressure on the arrow and watched as it began to disappear into Annette's arm.

When the blunt end of the arrow was in line with Annette's skin on her arm, Anders placed his hand without the fireball in it in the wood of the arrow before the sharp end. He pulled on the wood as gently and slowly as possible and spread the fireball across to his fingertips, placing them over the now-open wound. Annette drew in a sharp intake of breath as she felt Anders' touch over the wound.

"Am I hurting you?" Anders asked Annette, concern coating every word he said.

"No, no you're not," she answered and gave him a small smile as he glanced at her face.

Time passed slowly as Anders pulled the arrow out of Annette's arm and repeated the process of closing the wound to prevent bleeding.

Annette turned her head to watch as Anders started casting a spell to seal the wound over. She watched as the skin on her arm grew, meeting and attaching and only leaving a pink line like when she had gotten into fights in Lothering and cut her leg except it took a week for the wound to completely heal over and Annette to be left with the pink line.

Anders repeated the process on the other side of her arm before tearing a piece of gauze off and laying it beside Annette. He removed the cap off of one of the bottles he had pulled out, picked up the gauze and laid it over the opening of the bottle. He tipped the gauze and bottle upside down, feeling the liquid seep through the gauze and dampening his hands.

He set the two items right way up and placed the cap back on the bottle before handing the piece of now-herb soaked gauze to Annette.

"Clean your arm with this," he told her, "Blood is hard to remove off of skin, but this will make it easier."

Annette nodded once and took the gauze from Anders. She began to clean away the blood that had dried on her arm and hand as Anders packed up the rest of the bottles except one which he placed beside Annette. "Keep this bottle, it's a herbal mix soo if you feel any pain or show any signs of an infection you can drink this."

"Thank you, Anders," Annette said with a smile in the mage's direction.

There was an awkward silence that had fallen between the two as they both worked. Annette's mind was begging for Anders to start a conversation for she was terrible at starting conversations in awkward times.

"Why didn't you want me to do this?" Anders asked and he gestured to her arm which she was still cleaning. "It's what I'm good at, it's helping you." Anders had finished putting everything away now and was sat facing Annette.

"You heal people for a living – out of the goodness of your heart. I like to see it as, when you're with me, or with our small group, you can forget about everything, relax and don't have to heal us all the time.

"I've had many injuries before and Bethany would always put salves on them to help the healing speed along. I don't want you to feel you have to heal us when we're injured for small things that aren't life threatening."

Annette watched Anders' face as she spoke, how his expression changed from confused to understanding quickly as she explained everything to him.

"I understand how you feel, Hawke, but you lead this group – we all follow you – and we don't really want you to be injured, especially where we have the rest of the night where we are helping out an elf."

Annette stayed silent for a while – not knowing what to say. She glanced around the alienage to make sure there were no elves wandering around, trying to find out what happened. They'd have a big enough surprise in the morning when they see all the dead men on the floor.

"Shall we get to The Hanged Man for Isabela and Varric?" Annette asked Anders.

"That would be wise," Anders agreed.

The two stood from where they sat and Annette picked up the little bottle Anders told her to keep and put it in her pack. The two made their way up the stairs, making their way through Lowtown and to the well-known tavern.

As the two walked in through the tavern door, Bethany rose from her seat next to her blood-mage friend and made her way over to her sister.

"What happened?" Bethany asked straight away, "Isabela said you were hurt."

Annette wanted to hug her sister for being soo worried, to calm her down and tell her not to worry, but Annette was never the one for public displays of affection.

"I just had an arrow through my arm, Anders took care of me," Annette assured her. "Don't worry yourself over me; you know I can handle myself."

Bethany let out a small sigh after her sister had finished speaking and walked beside her sister over to the table Isabela, Varric and Merrill were sat at.

"Are the two of you ready to go?" Annette asked Isabela and Varric.

"You're not finished?" Merrill asked.

"No, there is something else that needs to be done," Annette answered, not sure on what she could share with the young elf.

"Can I come with you?" Bethany asked. She wanted to make sure her older sister was okay; Bethany loved her family even though they might fight a lot.

"Stay here and give Merrill some company," Annette murmured to her sister who was still stood beside her, "She doesn't have a lot of friends in the alienage and Isabela worries for her."

"Fine," Bethany said, annoyed. She walked over to her seat beside Merrill and tried to find something to busy herself with.

Isabela and Varric stood up from their seats and followed Annette and Anders out of the tavern and in the direction of Hightown.

* * *

><p><strong>It's early :)<strong>

**I wanted a little Anders/Hawke bit here**

**Thank you for your reviews, and thank you for reading, it keeps me writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fenris waited outside the mansion in Hightown, discreet and on the lookout for any gangs, guards on patrol or Templars. He had no nerves about confronting his ex-master, but of what would happen after he had killed him.

_Should I start over? Live in Kirkwall? Run away?_

All these thoughts rushed through Fenris' mind as he witnessed Annette approaching with her familiar company. A dwarf, a female human and a male human.

Fenris hadn't learned any of their names yet, not even their leader.

"No one has left the mansion and I have heard no sound from within. Denarius may know we're here but I wouldn't put it past him," Fenris said when he knew the four where in hearing distance. He kept his voice low but audible as to not alert anyone from within the mansion or to attract attention from passers-by.

Annette nodded her head once. "We shouldn't wait any longer," Annette confirmed.

"Agreed." Fenris wanted to hurry and get inside the mansion to confront the magister.

The now group of five were greeted by shades and guards. They had entered the mansion through a side entrance as to not be ambushed by the slaver. They fought all the shades and demons the magister undoubtedly called on.

"Denarius!" Fenris roared, "I'm here! You cannot run!"

Annette found it hard to keep up with the elf as he charged through each room, eager to finally confront his ex-master. His eagerness seemed to affect how he fought. He seemed aggressive and filled with anger as he attacked any enemies that crossed his path. The group came to the last room of the mansion.

They had searched the whole of the mansion. They were all exhausted and covered in blood from all the fighting. Anders had been keeping checks on everyone, making sure they were all right and had no serious injuries that needed looking at immediately. It was only Isabela who had the worse injury and escaped with a burn on her arm from a rage demon. Anders had numbed the pain with an ice spell over her arm and told the pirate he'd take a look at the injury when they had left the mansion.

Fenris stepped into the empty room and looked around, expecting the magister to step out from the shadows or materialise in front of him only to be disappointed.

"Gone," Fenris spat with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "I'd hoped… No, it doesn't matter any longer." Fenris let out a sigh. "I assume Denarius left valuables behind; take them if you wish… I need some air."

Annette watched the elf step outside the room and quickly exit the mansion.

"Are you okay, Isabela?" Annette asked as the pirate blew on the burn from the demon. The spell Anders casted on it to cool down the burn was slowly – and painfully – wearing off.

"Oh, yes, it just burns like shit," she said sarcastically.

Annette turned to Anders with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Good luck," she said and caused Anders to laugh.

"Would you like the others to stay here while I fix your arm?" Anders asked Isabela as he sat her on a bench.

"Go ahead," she said without a care in the world.

"First I'm going to have to clean the burn, it may sting," Anders told the pirate, removing a bottle from his belt and placing it beside him.

He reached into his pack and tore a piece of gauze from the roll and unscrewed the bottle cap. He placed the gauze over the opening of the bottle and held it in place as he tipped the bottle upside down – his hand still pressing the gauze to the opening – making sure there was enough of the salve on the gauze before tipping the bottle the right way up.

"Are you ready?" Anders asked the pirate.

"As I'll ever be sweet cheeks," she said.

Anders smiled and rolled his eyes. He placed the gauze on the burn and rubbed at it gently.

"Son of a bitch!" Isabela shouted at the mage. "Shit!" she hissed.

Anders was quick and finished with cleaning her arm and healed it over.

"Remind me to never go to you when injured," Isabela said. "Although, the face you pull when concentrating is very sexy."

"Thank you, Isabela," Anders sighed and put the salve away. He folded the used gauze up into a small square and placed it in his pocket until he found a place where he could dispose of it.

"Shall we make a move?" Annette asked and led the group out of the mansion.

They found Fenris leaning against the outside wall next to the main entrance of the mansion.

"It never ends," Fenris said quietly but loud enough for the group to hear. "I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a curse burnt into my flesh and soul. Yet now I find myself in the company of yet another mage," Fenris pushed himself off of the wall and turned to look at Anders.

"And here it comes," Anders said in a sarcastic tone.

"I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realised sooner what you are!" Fenris turned to Annette, "You harbour a dangerous viper amongst your midst. It'll turn on you and strike when you least expect it. It is in its nature."

"You're talking about a Grey Warden, you know," Annette said in a defensive tone. She felt the need to defend Anders because of her affection towards him.

"And a few other things, but let's not mention that," Anders reminded her in a jokey tone.

Fenris countered Annette's comments that defended Anders with his own. Each positive that was said about music Fenris countered with a negative – all involving blood magic. The group only had one blood mage.

When the conversation was nearing a close and neither of the two had an arguing inside of them Fenris told Annette that he would be open to help her out if needed and Annette accepted.

Annette was now walking to the Hanged Man with Isabela, Varric and Anders to collect Bethany. It was the early morning and sleep was threatening her body. She started to stumble and fall over her feet and Anders was quick to support her.

"Blondie, put her in my room and let her sleep there, she obviously doesn't have enough energy to make it back to her uncle's," Varric told Anders.

"I'll be fine," Annette assured Varric but he gave her a stern look.

"Just sleep in my room, it'll be fine," he told her. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Annette let out a sigh as Anders walked into the tavern and pulled her up the stairs. He laid her on the bed and watched as she struggled with her armour.

"Could you help me?" she asked sleepily.

"Uhm…" Anders stammered and swallowed past the nervous lump that formed in his throat. "O- of course."

His hands fumbled with clasps and locks to Annette's armour. If she knew what she did to him – undressing her was hard.

As he got down to her under clothes and placed her armour in neat piles on the floor and removed her boots, he had images fill his head the Maker should punish him for.

He looked down at her form as she curled on her side and fell asleep. The beauty, the purity, the peace all across her face.

"Goodnight Hawke, sweet dreams," Anders murmured before he left Varric's room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm definitely going to uplaod a chapter once a week and I've been working on the eleventh chapter soo it should be up soon :)<strong>

**14 readers now, happy days.**

**This isn't my best chapter, but I wanted all the party members together :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Annette sat upright in the unfamiliar bed feeling groggy and weak. There was a blanket over her underwear – clad body which Varric had pulled across her during the night. The sun was shining through the cracks in the curtains, leaving strips of sunlight across the bed.

Annette ran a hand through her short, black hair and fell back on the bed, her eyes closing once again. She let out an exhausted sigh and didn't hear the footsteps that entered the room.

"I see you're finally awake," Varric stated as he stood at the foot of the bed. "Bethany is downstairs; I escorted her home last night."

Annette propped herself up on her elbows and looked down the bed and at the dwarf. "Whose idea was it to let me sleep here?" Annette asked; her memory was a little blank from the night before due to how tired she was.

"Mine, Blondie brought you up here and I'm guessing he took your armour off," Varric told his friend.

Annette felt her cheeks burn and couldn't prevent the childish smile appearing on her face. She remembered. She remembered his hands' fumbling over the buckles to her armour and the nervous look in his eye.

"I – um… Don't remember," she mumbled her lie but Varric saw right through it. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head as left the room – leaving Annette to get dressed.

As Annette pulled on her armour, slowly, she smiled at the fact that she hadn't had a nightmare during the night. It was very rare she escaped the night with a good rest as the years passed after the death of her father, but whenever she did she was always in a good mood. Annette laced up her boots and stood up from where she was sitting on the bed and looked around for her daggers, finding underneath the bed.

She made her way down the stairs that led to the heart of The Hanged Man and made her way over to Varric's table.

"What's the plan for today, Hawke?" Varric asked her as she took a seat opposite the dwarf and next to her sister.

"Well, I was thinking we should all take a little break from killing people, last night took a lot out of me and I guess I have to check to make sure Mother hasn't murdered Gamlen yet," Annette let out a sigh at the end of her sentence.

"Last I left them Gamlen was on his way out," Bethany told her sister.

"Did he say where?" Annette asked.

"Not a word."

Annette let out a sigh and placed her head on the table. Just because she had a good sleep doesn't mean she didn't have a headache. The sun that was seeping through the windows was too bright for her unadjusted eyes.

"I guess I'll go visit Anders," Annette said, her words muffled against the wood of the table.

Varric looked at Bethany, making eye contact, and shifted his eyes to Annette quickly before shifting them back to Bethany. Bethany gave the dwarf a confused look before he turned to speak to Annette.

"Why are you always visiting him?" Varric asked curiously.

Annette snapped her head up – which didn't help her headache – and looked up at the dwarf. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice a not higher than usual.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with him." Varric bit back the smile that was threatening his lips; he's getting somewhere.

"I just… I worry for him," Annette stammered, "I should make my way."

Varric watched as Annette stood up and hurried out of the tavern, taking note of the dark pink tint to her face as she scurried away.

"Sunshine," Varric said and turned to Bethany, "What is going on between Anders and Hawke?"

Bethany shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as an attempt to answer the dwarf's question wordlessly. Varric let out a sigh.

"It's obvious they're having a little fun," Isabela said, popping up out of nowhere.

"When did you get here?" Bethany asked the pirate.

"Well, I have a room just upstairs you see and I came downstairs for a nice morning drink and I overheard the two of you talking about our darling Hawke," Isabela explained with a devilish grin on her face, "do you want me to spy on them?"

"Poking yourself into someone's personal life isn't the nicest thing, Isabela," Bethany replied.

"But it's fun! Don't you want to know if your sister is getting some action?"

"No, not really, it's her life."

Varric watched the two girls during their discussion and it was obvious that Isabela was winning. That girl knew how to get her way and wouldn't rest until she got it. It didn't help Bethany's side as she was a little bit of a push over as she feared being mean to people.

"I'm going to go to Anders' clinic in an hour or two, and then I will make eavesdrop on them!" Isabela decided and Bethany sighed in defeat as Isabela sat herself next to the mage.

"Are you sure you won't get yourself caught?" Bethany asked, worried.

"I'm specialised as rogue, I've trained to hide in the shadows, it'll be hard to spot me," Isabela assured.

"But soo has Ann- my sister," Bethany mentally cursed herself at the small slip of her sister's name.

"Don't worry yourself, sweetness," Isabela assured, "I won't be noticed and you will find out if your sister has been… fulfilling her needs."

Bethany rolled her eyes and rested her head into her palm.

Annette and Anders were sitting on one of the tables in his clinic. His helpers had the day off for working all night and Anders was having a slow day – which pleased him. The less sick people, the happier it made Anders because it showed that he is actually doing his job.

Annette reached a hand up to the bridge of her nose and pinched it lightly. Her headache hadn't settled and was still a bothering her. Anders watched her as she slowly moved her thumb and forefinger from her nose and he placed a hand on either one of her temples.

Annette felt a calming aura wash over her as Anders' eyes closed and he concentrated on the pain in her head. When he was finished and opened her eyes, he saw Annette smiling sweetly at him. If only he could press his lips against hers.

He began to wonder what it would feel like to hold her in his arms, embrace her lovingly while kissing her passionately, the feel of her hands in his hair and their tongues exploring one another's mouth.

"Thank you Anders," Annette said which pulled the mage out of his thoughts.

"A- any time," he stammered and smiled back at her.

Their faces where dangerously close together and Anders moved away swiftly before he did something that could lead into breaking Annette's heart.

"Do you often get headaches?" Anders asked then mentally cursed himself for the stupid question.

"Only when I have a decent night's sleep and wake up to sun light in my eyes," she answered.

Anders had made his way across the clinic and busied himself with stray pieces of paper from his manifesto.

"I just wanted to know," Anders said and flashed her a smile as she stood up from the table and made her way over to him.

There was a knock on the clinic door and Anders hurried to open it, leaving Annette in a different spot then before and feeling a little confused. She watched as he opened the door and a teenaged boy hobbled in with a severely damaged leg. Blood oozed out of the wound as Anders helped him over to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>I uploaded it in a week :D<strong>

**Just a random chapter, sorry if it's not good.**

**Thank you for the reviews, faves, and readers :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Just make sure you don't put a lot of weight on your leg for two weeks minimum, okay?" Anders told the teenage boy he had just finished nursing and healing with the help of Annette, "Make sure you come back here in five days - with a friend - soo I can check on you." The boy turned his head and nodded it in Anders' direction to show that he was listening to what the mage had said.

Anders wiped his brow using the sleeve to his robe and took a seat as he watched the teenager hobble off and out of the clinic with the aid of a friend who the patient had asked Annette to fetch for him. Anders was a little wary of Annette roaming through Darktown on her won but he had to face facts that Annette could look after herself. After all, he followed her on tasks.

He saw how she wielded her daggers when the group she had led and herself ran into a group of bandits or thugs who had planned on killing Annette and her friends for their coin. Anders couldn't help but admire her for how she fought and for how she acted towards her friends.

Annette started to clean away all of the used gauze and began to tidy away all of the potions and remedies Anders had had to use for the boy. "No, leave that," Anders told her as the brought the bottles off to a clean table. "I can tidy them away."

"No, you're tired Anders, get some rest," Annette told him with a smile on her face. Her tone showed the mage that there was no way he would be able to compromise with her soo he sat and watched as she arranged the bottles into categories of type of substance then arranged each category into alphabetical order.

Anders couldn't help but smile at Annette as she busied herself with the bottles. Every now and again she would stop herself and rearrange a few bottles before continuing which encouraged Anders to think of how cute she was. _Cute?_ Anders heard Justice think, _she is fierce, how can you think of her as cute?_

_Well, if you pay attention to when she is not fighting you will see what I see,_ Anders thought.

Anders tried to drown out the thoughts of Justice as he went into a lecture of how Anders shouldn't be thinking of Annette in that way - or any female.

Anders focused on the pillar beside the table Annette was standing at. He took in every crack and the fading of the paint on random patches of the wall. Should he think about repainting? Make the clinic look a little nicer for the patients? Or should he not bother at all?

He let out an inaudible sigh and started watching Annette again as she was nearly finished with her rearranging of bottles. "I think I'm better off leaving," Annette told Anders. She had finished putting the bottles in order and had turned to face Anders, the base of her palms against the little space of wood left around the edge of the table. She leaned back the slightest and her hands supported the weight of her upper body.

Anders felt his face drop ever so slightly at Annette's words. He loved her company and cherished every second of it but he felt as if the time had passed all too quickly for the couple.

"W-will you be at The Hanged Man tonight?" Anders asked as he mentally cursed himself at letting the slight upset through to his voice.

"Possibly," she answered turning her head to look him in the eye, "I seem to be spending too much time there and Mother wants to spend some time with me, Maker knows why." Annette let out a sigh and ran a hand through her boyish short hair.

She had never before been mistaken for a boy because of her feminine features and long thick eye lashes and curves. She had a long fringe across her face the only partly covered the scar she had on her nose but it was still visible. For some unknown reason her scar was a blood red. It had been placed there due to magic on the night of her father's murder and had shown no signs of shifting as she had grown up - she was only fifteen when she witnessed her father's death.

"I will see you soon, Anders," Annette said with a smile on her face. She quickly waved her hand - quickly, but Anders couldn't help but notice how graceful the movement was - and Annette left the clinic. Anders was now left alone with Justice and an empty clinic. Justice reminded Anders frequently that Annette was distracting him from their cause. Anders always tried to ignore Justice when he brought up Annette and their cause, but even Justice couldn't deny that Anders was happier with Annette around.

Annette couldn't thank the Maker enough as she left the little shack her uncle called his home. Leandra had only wanted to spend time with her eldest daughter to discuss the expedition and try to persuade her to leave Bethany behind.

Bethany was still with Isabela and Varric at the well-know (and no doubt only) tavern in Kirkwall.

"I better get back there and see if she's still as innocent as before," Annette said to herself. She let out a sigh and made her way to The Hanged Man. By the amount of time she spent there, anyone would think that each of the people that associate with Annette were sick of the tavern. But does a drunken man hate alcohol?

Annette let the smell of stale alcohol fill her nose as she set foot inside the tavern. It had been a better place to call home than Gamlen's place. The bickering there was only friendly and harmless and her friends were always welcome there. Even Fenris showed his face there.

Annette caught sight of her sister and Isabela and walked over to their table. As soon as she was in ear-shot Isabela hushed Bethany's words and the two turned in their chairs to look at her. Annette eyed them both suspiciously and sat opposite the two.

"What have the two of you been talking about then?" Annette questioned, folding her hands on top of one another and resting her chin on them with both of her elbows on the table.

"I was just asking Bethany if you had your eye on someone," Isabela said casually and caused Annette to arch he eye brow, "and we have both come to a conclusion."

Annette ignored the pirate and reached for Bethany's drink. "Have you both scared Varric away?" she asked before taking gulp of the alcohol.

"Soo tell us," Isabela continued, ignoring Annette's question, "what do you see in Anders?"

Annette choked on the drink and set the cup down, one hand pressing against her chest to try and ease the coughing and spluttering escaping her mouth.

"What. Makes you think. I. Like Anders?" Annette gasped between breaths.

"It's very obvious, Sister," Bethany said, "You're always going to visit him and help him in his clinic, whenever he is here you sit next to him and I always catch you gazing at him."

"I do not 'gaze' at him," Annette denied.

"But you don't deny that you like him," Isabela noted. Annette rested her elbows on the table again and buried her reddening face into the palms of her hands. "Don't worry yourself; it's obvious he likes you too."

Annette lifted her head from her hands and looked at Isabela. "What makes you think that?" she asked.

"By the way he looks at you; he looks at you with a need and a want. It's like he craves for you. You're his drug that keeps him going," Isabela's voice had suddenly taken a seductive edge to it and Annette felt a small shiver run down her spine. Just the thought of Anders wanting her like she wanted him put Annette on a new edge.

"What do I do now?" Annette asked Isabela.

"Make a plan," the pirate answered with a playful, yet sexy, wink.

* * *

><p><strong>I am soo sorry this is a week late!<strong>

**I've only just finished for Summer and the 'w' on my computer has broken soo I've had to copy it and paste it when I needed it. And I've also had to type it on my phone because I got partially banned from my computer... **

**Also, next Monday I'm going on holiday for ten days but I promise I'll make up for the lack of posting. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up either tomorrow evening or this Monday.**

**Thank for you the comments, watching, favouriting, it makes me smile and keeps me writing :)**

**You guys are awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What kind of plan?" Annette asked Isabela sceptically.

"Well," Isabela started and bit her bottom lip as she thought for a few seconds, "In my time spent with men, I've noticed men always want what they can't have..."

"And your point is?" Annette asked, placing her forearms on the table and leaning forward a fraction. "We all want we can't have."

"My point is, sweet thing, you play hard to get."

Annette looked at Bethany with a worried and confused look on her face. Bethany sighed to herself before explaining to her sister.

"What Isabela means is if you show Anders you're not interested, he'll strive to get you," Bethany explained with a small smile on her face.

"Exactly!" Isabela cheered, "And the more you flirt with him, the more the hunger he has for you grows in the pit of his gut. It gets soo large that he can't help but grab and show you ecstasy that you never imagined was real."

"Isabela!" Bethany snapped as Isabela subconciously leaned in close to Annette; soo close that Isabela was practically laying on the table that separated the two. Annette gulped audibly as Isabela retreated back to her seat. Bethany rolled her eyes at the pirate before taking a gulp from her cup. "Let's get back to the original conversational topic."

Isabela let out a sigh before speaking, "when are you next going out of Kirkwall, like to the Wonded Coast?"

"Aveline needs help with some Highway men and asked me to assist her," Annette told the two.

"Then I am definitely coming along," Isabela said, "I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Bring Anders as well," Bethany added, "and I might come along, depends if Mother needs any help."

Before Annette could respond to Bethany, a little voice interrupted them.

"Oh Hawke! There you are," Merrill said and sat next to her friend, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why were you looking for me?" Annette asked.

"Anders has been asking of you," the elf said like a little kid that had just awoken on Christmas morning.

"You've been to his clinic today, Kitten?" Isabela asked.

Everybody at the table peered at Merrill as she spoke about her encounter with Anders.

"Yes! I brought him some flowers to brighten up the place. He didn't seem too happy at first but when I mentioned how I saw you walking into the Hanged Man he started asking if you looked happy, if you were uninjured and who you was going to see."

"And what did you say to those questions?" Annette asked eagerly.

"I said I couldn't tell if you were happy, you looked fine to me and I assumed you were going to visit Varric or Isabela," Merrill said simply, "it's all too confusing really, I told him he could come and see for hiself."

"And what did he say?" Bethany asked.

"He said he was going to stop by at around six to see how you are and he said he might walk you home. I don't see the point in him walking home, it's not like he fancies you." Merrill looked around at the three pairs of eyes looking at her and watching her, "does he fancy you?"

"That's what we suspect," Annette told the elf.

"He does fancy her, Merrill," Isabela said, "he fancies her quite bad."

Merrill let out a little squeal and clapped her hands together. "But do you fancy him?" She asked Annette suddenly.

"Yes, she does, Kitten," Isabela answered before Annette could say anything.

"Oh the creators! This is great news!" The elf squealed, "you two can get married and have children and they'll have his hair, your eyes!"

"Merrill, calm down," Bethany laughed, "they just fancy each other."

"Soo?" Merrill placed both of her hands on the wooden table and looked Bethany in the eye, "It all starts with a look across a crowded room as they slowly make their way towards each other - then a kiss! It seals the deal and they fall in love!" Merrill laid her head on her hands and her forearms as well soo her elbows were pointing to the Hawke sisters that sat either side of her. "It's soo romantic," the elf sighed as her gaze shifted to the ceiling.

"I think you should stop reading to books Isabela suggests to you," Annette told the elf.

Merrill sat up, her face turning pink in embarassment. She giggled shyly before taking Isabela's cup and sipping some of the ale.

"Hawke," Isabela started, "I advise you go home before Anders arrives."

"But why?" Merrill asked after she set the cup down, "why must she avoid him?"

"Soo he's left with the thought, 'does she like me? Why isn't she here?' And he'll be dying to see you next that when you ask him to come along to the Wounded Coast - or where ever Ginger is taking us - he'll definitely say yes."

"Soo... Are you playing hard to get?" Merrill asked Annette, her head whipping from Isabela's gaze to Annette's.

"Merrill knows what 'playing hard to get' is and not me?" Annette asked, looking at Isabela helplessly.

Isabela shrugged before answering to question posed at Annette, "yes, she is playing hard to get."

"Why?" Merrill asked like a child.

"All men want what they can't have," Isabela said simply before remembering what she was saying before, "Hawke, I advise you leave now, the sun is setting."

Annette let out a sigh, "fine, but if I end up taking my own life due to Mother's and Unce Gamlen's bickering it's your fault."

Annette placed her hands on the table and stood up from where she sat, "I shall stop by tomorrow morning to fetch you," Annette told Isabela before turning towards the door and leaving the tavern. As she stepped away from the door, Annette walked into a blonde man with feather pauldrons.

"Excuse me Miss, I didn't see you th- oh, hello Hawke," Anders said as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Anders, what are you doing here?" Annette asked in surprise.

"I eh.. I- I was going to visit Varric," the mage lied, "about the Deep Roads expedition, you know?"

Annette nodded and smiled at the male. "I best be off before Mother sends out a search party for me. I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Anders said as Annette walked away. He watched her as she turned the corner to get to her Gamlen's house before turning around and stepping inside the tavern.

He was surpised to see Bethany sitting at a table with Isabela and Merrill. He instantly made his way over to the three girls and stood by their table.

"Bethany, I would have expected you to be at Gamlen's home," Anders said, "I just saw Hawke and she said her mother was waiting for her."

"Yes, Mother sent me to get her," Bethany lied, "but Isabela offered me a drink and I couldn't refuse, especially with Mother's and Gamlen's 'heated discussions' - as they put it."

"Well," Anders said, "I'll be talking to Varric." Anders walked away from the girls and up the stairs to to Varric's room. He knocked twice on the door before hearing Varric calling him in.

"Blondie! I didn't expect to be seeing you tonight at all," Varric said in suprise.

"I need some advise... Girl advise," Anders said awkwardly and stepped inside Varric's room, closing the door behind him.

"Well sit down and tell me about it!" Varric pulled two chairs out and sat on one himself. Anders walked over to Varric and sat on the spare chair.

Anders told Varric about his feelings for Annette and how they growing. It took a while for him to actually come out with what had his mind elsewhere. He was stuttering a lot but Varric had a lot of patience for the mage.

"What do you think I should do?" Anders asked helplessly.

Varric eyed the blonde mage before speaking, "she definitely has feelings for you," Varric noted how Anders's eyes lit up at his words, "just flirt with her and let make the first move - soo you know she really does like you."

Anders nodded. "When should I start flirting with her?"

"Next time she asks for your help on a job. Accept then when you two are alone, make little comments here and there. You'll have her at your feet."

Anders smiled at the dwarf, "thank you Varric, it means a lot."

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, lots of things have happened recently and I've only had a little bit of time to write parts here and there.**

**But yesterday I went to an Anime convention and someone there was dressed as Anders! I fangirled like hell and (literally) flailed. I got a picture with him and had a chat about our love for Anders. He's a really cool dude. **

**And yesterday I saw Eve Myles - the voice actor for our dear Merrill :') she's really pretty and awesome! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


End file.
